


Hide And Go Seek

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Parent!AU, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt [Like most] Hamish and Sherlock are playing hide and seek and Hamish can't be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Go Seek

"…eight…nine…ten! Coming ready or not…" Sherlock stood up from his armchair and looked around the apartment. 

Irene had gone out to see Molly and left him alone with Sherlock. Hamish had immediately announced that it was time to play hide and seek. At three years old he had become very confident with his words and actions. He had jumped around and tugged on his fathers trousers until Sherlock finally agreed to play with him and Hamish squealed happily "Daddy count first!" To which Sherlock obliged, turning to sit down before he covered his eyes and counted to ten. 

Hamish ran off in a fit of childish giggles, his curled dark locks being brushed off his face as he hid away from his father in one of the kitchen cupboards. 

Sherlock ran a hand through his locks and looked around. He strode towards the couch and checked under and behind her "Hamish…where are you?" He teased slightly, a tip that Irene had taught him. She was an amazing mother to him. Sherlock moved towards the bookshelf and checked either side before moving to the bedrooms. 

His and Irene's room first.  
He looked around the neat room, it was almost perfectly kept expect for the few toys that laid across their carpet from where Irene and Sherlock had played with Hamish this morning. He smiled slightly himself, as if someone was pulling up the corner of his mouth with a string. He checks around the side of the bed and in the wardrobe before leaving the room and going into Hamish's bedroom.

He frowned as Sherlock found his room to also be empty. "Hamish! Come on out! You win, daddy can't find you!" He strode back to the living room and looked around again as the front door opened and Irene stepped in, she kicked off her high heels and looked around "What did you do to Hamish? I swear to you Sherlock" she placed down her handbag "If you've used him in another experiment, I will slap you with my stiletto!" She finished her sentence and punctuated it the slam of the door. Sherlock stepped back and studied Irene quietly for a moment before speaking "We're playing hide and seek and I can't find him anywhere" Irene smiled softly and kissed his cheek gently "It's lovely to know you're playing with him, but darling he always hides in the same place." Irene padded over to the lower kitchen cabinets, opening the doors and smiling as she finds him fast asleep. Lifting him up into her arms, she cradled her sleeping son gently. Sherlock smiled at the sight of them both and went over, kissing his wife's forehead gently. "You better remember that one…" Irene rubs Hamish's back as he laid on her shoulder.  
"Already stored away up here" Sherlock tapped his forehead and grabbed his scarf off the rack and pulled on his coat "I'll be back before dark" and with that Sherlock left the apartment with a smile upon his face.


End file.
